


Sensitive

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [137]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Coming Untouched, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Sensitive Sam, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a piece of wincest with oversensitive Sam and pushy bottom Dean. Sam has a problem of coming too easily, sometimes even untouched. Sam thinks its embarrassing but Dean finds it hot and embraces. Thank u <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitive

Dean’s strip tease was starting to be to much for Sam, as his cock leaked on his stomach, as he watched Dean.

Dean ran his hands down his naked body, twisting and turning for Sam, stroking his cock, baring his hole, which Dean had already prepped, so he could sink on Sam’s cock.

“Dean…oh, jeez….” Sam moaned, watching Dean bit down on his lower lip as Dean rolled his balls, other hand pinching at a nipple.

“Come on Sam.” Dean murmured. “You like this? Then show it.”

“Dean….I can’t last…” Sam panted, hips thrusting into the air. “Dean….” Sam moaned, coming on his body, hands not even touching anywhere around his cock.

Sam flushed slightly red, and Dean laughed.

“Still can’t help coming like a teenage boy Sam?” Dean asked, a small laugh escaping.

“Shut up.” Sam said.

“No, Sam…I think that’s fucking hot.” Dean said, crawling up Sam’s body, ass positioning over Sam’s softening cock.

“Seriously?” Sam asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean said, sinking down on Sam’s cock. He started rolling his hips, grunting and groaning, while Sam moaned, sensitive cock trying to harden again.

“Dean…my cock…”

“I’ll get it hard again.” Dean grinned. “I’m gonna make you come over and over, just by doing the simplest things. I wanna feel that come dripping out of me, Sam. Want you to come as many times as you can in my ass, whenever you want. You’re fucking sexy Sam. Even coming early…fucking sexy.”

“Oh fuck…” Sam grunted, feeling his cock start to twitch to life.

“That’s it Sammy. Get hard for me, and come in my ass.”


End file.
